


His Favorite Tree (My Favorite Tree Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [21]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Memories, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, XMA Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles stares at the remains of the tree and reminisces...





	His Favorite Tree (My Favorite Tree Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Favorite Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149449) by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Hank and Alex had gone back inside with Scott, but Charles remained out by the water's edge, staring at the still-smoking remains of his favorite tree, lost in the memories that swirled through his mind.

Eight years old, swinging from the branches of the tree. He wasn't supposed to come out this far from the house, but his mother couldn't actually be bothered to pay attention. It had been different, for both of them, when his father had been alive, but now--

Six years later, sneaking out here with Raven and a pilfered bottle of scotch. The both of them getting raging drunk, Raven even more so than he. He'd awakened the next morning to a throbbing head but little else, where as Raven had been sick as a dog. He'd altered his mother's and Kurt's and Cain's memories, making them think she had the flu, and Raven had never taken another drink after that.

Two years after that, just before heading to college. Lying pn a blanket in the grass with a girl whose name he'd long since forgotten, losing his virginity, then getting stung on the arse by a bee.

A dozen years after that, coming home with a ragtag band of young mutants, a CIA agent, and Erik. He'd been drawn to Erik like a moth to a flame, and by the time of their recruiting trip, he and Erik had been nailing each other regularly, their affair as clandestine as their mission.

It had been inevitable he would bring Erik out here. It was beautiful, tranquil, a place to show Erik peace.

Not that their coupling here had been peaceful. Erik had taken him standing, pushing him against the tree, pounding into him, one hand in his hair, other arm round his waist, the bark of the tree rough against his face, his chest, his cock, his thighs.

It had been the best fucking of his life.

The next day, the President had made his address, and a day after that, everything had gone to hell.

He and Erik had scarcely spoken for twenty years, let alone fucked, but Charles had never forgotten how it had felt that day, the Indian-summer afternoon, the air warm but with the promise of autumn chill, the grass yielding under his feet, Erik's cock buried deep in his arse, his body being driven against the tree.

His mind returned reluctantly to the present, and he found himself brushing away tears. _Sentimental old fool,_ he thought, _Crying over a lost tree,_

But he'd lost far more than the tree.


End file.
